


Heaven Official's Studies

by nullpointerex



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullpointerex/pseuds/nullpointerex
Summary: Tian Guan University is where all newly ascended heavenly beings must attend. There, they learn more about what it means to be an heavenly being, cultivate their abilities, and with merits gained during this time, find their place in the heavenly world. The more merits, the more power and status one will have.Xie Lian was the brightest, heaven pleasing student who shocked the mortal world and the heavenly world with his admittance. It seemed he would be the top graduate and obtain only the best position in the heavenly bureaucracy, but he could not turn a blind eye to his home world in times of crisis, and was suspended for breaking the many rules of the university.He was readmitted again after gaining enough merits -- only to be suspended a few minutes after entering the school again!Years later, he was admitted yet again, much to the shock of the school! The entire student body was shocked by his reappearance. And, it seems this time he even attracted the attention of the most infamous, enigmatic student of the rival Demon University too...
Relationships: Xie Lian/Hua Cheng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Heaven's Official Studies

Among the many students in Tian Guan University, there is one laughing stock renowned across the three realms.

Once upon a time, there was the Xian Le corporation who had a plethora of wealth and power under their business. They had business dealings in a vast expanse of sectors, but their righteous business practice and good treatment of their employees made them respected among all. And, their one son, the young heir was renowned.

But, one could say the young heir was strange. The CEO and his wife doted on their son immensely. They sent him only to the best schooled and instilled the best business principles with hopes that he will take over the business and run it well. “In the future, my son will surely run the business well and make it prosper!”

Yet, the young heir had no interest in growing the business or gaining more wealth.

What he was interested in, and quoting from his very words -- “I want to help the people!”

* * *

The young heir studied and practiced earnestly every day. Two stories became extremely popular during this time.

The first story is at a first press conference he held at the young age of 17.

It was the annual meeting to let everyone know about the plans of the company and the future of what the company will bring to the world. And, since there were plans for Xie Lian to begin taking over the dealings, the CEO decided that Xie Lian will be the honored speaker, talking to the press and interested stakeholders.

The conference preparation was spectacular. It was held at the most prestigious of all conference rooms. There were hundreds of tables for the many guests interested in attending and hearing, in-person, from the future heir. Only the finest food was catered and there were speeches from other famous leaders, celebrities, who were invited to this honorable event. There was a large amount of money poured into this event and every part of it showed.

The young heir was dressed in his finest suit and his hair was immaculately made. His face shined with youthful brightness. As soon as he stepped onto the stage, he was greeted with an encore of applause. He spoke about who he is, what he does, and his potential. Everyone saw a bright future ahead of the company with the young heir's future leadership. Everyone acknowledged that compared to the traditional, conservative opinions of his father, the young heir's new progressive ways would bring great fortune to the company.

No one expected what would happen next, a mark of calamity that will plague the young heir in the future.

An announcement rang out before the young heir can define his plans for the future. There was an unfortunate incident at the hotel occurring, and everyone should continue what they're doing. Law enforcement will be coming and will handle the situation.

The young heir stopped and, despite the urging from the people around him to at least finish the speech, ran to the window to see what was happening. He could see the police and firefighter down below -- and then he looked up. He could see a small silhouette by the top of the building, leaning dangerous close over the edge. The figure jumps.

"No!"

The young heir reaches for the falling figure and grabs him, nearly falling off himself if not for the support of others beside him. The young boy looks into the young heir's eyes, surprised at the sudden change of fortunes. The crowd below and inside cheers, but to some advisors, they thought of the entire thing as an ill-omen. Every conference usually bode well for the company, their prediction for the future coming true with every conference end. Worried about the future, they called the young heir over to tactfully ask him, "Young heir, please consider what you have done."

"Why do I need to do that?" the young heir replied. He smiled, before he said, "Saving someone isn't bad. How could anyone fault me for doing the right thing?"

"What if the people -- or, worse, the heavens -- do turn on you?"

"Then they are wrong. Why should the right apologize to the wrong?"

The advisors knew they couldn't argue with the child who has only ever faced success. He has never failed before and he was beloved by all.

They dared not say more. They knew no matter what they said, the young heir will not listen.

* * *

The next story also took place when the young heir was 17.

The test took place in a local university and around there was a rumor of a malicious ghost that would ask questions to exam candidates. Usually, it preyed on the weak and the tired from many sleepless study sessions. It would stop students and ask them three questions.

"Where are you?"  
"Who am I?"  
"What will you do if you fail?"

Answer one question wrong and the student was never to be seen again.

The young heir had heard about this ghost and wandered over to the area where sightings have been reported. He purposefully loitered in the area before his exam, looking for the ghost that has haunted prospective students. And, before long, the ghost appeared in front of the young heir. It looked haunting, with its destroyed outdated school uniform and tired appearance. It's a class spirit of a student of long past, haunting the area where it held malice towards.

It asked the first question. The young heir with a bright smile replied, "This is the corner of the university."

"This is the abyss," the ghost replied.

Even with beginner's luck, the young heir had already gotten the question wrong.

So, the young heir decided there was no point answering the other questions and challenged the spirit instead to a contest of wit. The young heir was a talented debater, but the ghost possessed years of studies as well. It became night and only then the young heir was able to ask a question the ghost could not answer, and it disappeared. He had missed his own exam, but the young heir was satisfied he brought rest to a suffering spirit.

A professor passing by stopped by the young heir who was setting down his books as a tribute to the ghost that had passed. He asked, "What are you doing?"

He spoke his eight famous words, "Body in the abyss, but studies in paradise."

The professor smiled and transformed into a robed heavenly scholar. He flew up into the night sky, beyond the clouds. It was then the young heir realized he had met the headmaster of the heavens, who had come personally to discipline rogue spirits in the human realm.

The young heir had been watched by all of the gods in the heavens since that day he interrupted his own future for the sake of saving someone he doesn't know. The heavenly gods crowd the headmaster and asked him for his impression of the young heir, "What do you think of him?"

"The child's potential is endless, impossible to quantify."

The night sky in the city darkens even further. The skyscraper that was the HQ of Xian Le Corporation was completely hidden among the clouds.

With a giant crack of lightning and loud roars of thunder, the young heir had ascended and been admitted to the top university of them all -- Tian Guan University.

* * *

It's truly a difficult task to ascend and gain admittance to the prestigious university. Even if some people ascend, not everyone can attend the university for a chance of a higher position. Some are forever cast in lower positions in the heavenly society, for they are unlearned and lack the education needed to gain admittance. Without that acceptance, even though one has ascended, they can never be anything more in the merit-based society.

So many, in hopes of achieving high positions in the heavens as well would study their entire lives, perfecting their knowledge, gaining as much worldly wisdom as one can in their lives. Yet, it's truly a difficult task. Even if someone passes the threshold needed to pass in their studies, they might fail the heavenly tribulation and end up dying as a mere mortal with nothing to their name.

So, it's almost completely unheard of for a young 17 year old to ascend and gain acceptance at once. The heavens were truly rocked to their core as history was made.

The mortal realm celebrated such an achievement. Many students before their studies would write to this new god, praying to him that their studies would result in a success. As a result, the young heir's power and reputation in the heavens grew as well. And, his natural intellect allowed him to flourish in the school. His first year seemed like it would be nothing but a success. He was truly the heaven's darling and the one everyone looked towards as the example of potential.

At least, until the Xian Le Corporation descended into chaos.

* * *

It was caused by the inadequate handling of the company by the CEO. This caused division within the company and the leadership slowly leaving, bringing their expertise to competition. The company was being destroyed from within and looked to be at the brink of death. Many were about to lose their jobs and suffer. There might even be an economic collapse due to the company's destruction, for they had played such a major role in the economy for so long already without any regulation. However, this is something that the heavens is unable to interfere with, no matter how many works and executives pray for this to be avoided. Unless this had been the result of a ghost or demon messing with the human's fate, this is something that gods must stay out of, leaving these disputes for mortals to solve. If one dispute is resolved by a god, it would mean another's descendant might be slighted by this. Clashes would unleash even in the heavens, until nothing remains.

But, the young student was unable to turn a blind eye to his previous life. He could not help but think about all of the people who would be affected by this sudden collapse in fortune. He didn't care about the rules and the boundaries the ascended obliged by.

"I want to save the people."

The headmaster was surprised by this outburst and this desire. Even he, who has devoted his life to his studies and accumulated power through the prayers of the wishful mortals dared not utter those words. He told the young heir, "You cannot save everybody."

"But I can," he replied.

And he descended without any more hesitation.

A god descending and dropping out of Tian Guan university is surely not a good thing, but the Xian Le Corporation celebrated this turn in fortune. After all, a god has come down to save them from this economic collapse.

No matter what the young heir tried to do, the collapse only accelerated.

The workers struggled their hardest, working until some even faced death. Eventually, a particularly nasty rumor spread rapidly through the company that resulted in many leaving on their own accord. A large section of the company split off to form their own business, and eventually Xian Le Corporation was completely dissolved.

The company had been drowning and suffering, and the young heir only descended to finish the job.

* * *

The collapse of the company made students wonder, "Why are we praying to a god who wasn't even smart enough to save a company, much less graduate from the university?" Workers who had believed in the young heir also turned their backs

They began scribbling his name, throwing away charms made in his honor, and vandalizing any temples that might have had his name there in his honor. Anything that might have been made for him was completely destroyed

Within weeks, all mention of the young heir's name was erased. The young, bright student god filled with potential became a demonic delinquent god who only attracted troubles.

A god is only a god if people believed in them, after all. Whatever the people thought is whatever you became.

* * *

This was a fate the young heir couldn't accept, but it was the fate he was now enduring.

Since he was born, he was always one of good fortune, having been provided everything. Now, with his family's wealth gone and everything he has known destroyed, he was forced to do things that he never thought he would ever have to. He experienced suffering. He cursed himself. He wallowed in despair. He abandoned his studies. He robbed from the poor.

His famous eight words -- body in the abyss, but studies in paradise -- once an inspiration for all students were already all erased or scribbled.

He would've destroyed it if he ever came across it himself.

* * *

His ascension and acceptance again shocked the heavens.

This was something that should not be possible. After one dropped out of the university and descended, they were more than likely to become demons. Many were unable to reverse their fortune and bring themselves back from the initial collapse. It was a mark that one was strong, knowledgeable, and capable for them to achieve such a feat.

Yet, the amount of time he lasted in the university was shorter than an incense stick.

He challenged his entire class and even the teachers... to a physical fight. He was expelled shortly after beating them to pulp. 

* * *

Truly, this is why the young heir became known as the laughing stock in among the realms.

How does one go from being a top student with so much potential to a delinquent that has been banished not once, but twice from the heavenly university? But, the heavens were all wary of the path the young heir will take now. After all, it's two banishment. Will he become a demon, attending the rival university, and then haunt the mortal realm after his suffering?

Of course... that was not the case. Rather, the young heir remained in the mortal realm, living a life of near despair, but continuing his studies and training. He became a master of all trades, playing the instrument for people on the street, performing dances that captivated his audience. He was still well-known in the heavens, who have heard from far and wide about his accomplishments. He also was renowned for collecting trash off the street. How does this peerless beauty, talented individual end up in this state?

Hearing about this laughing stock truly complicated one's thoughts.

No one really knew where he is now. His name was gone from the memories of students and workers. He was forgotten, effectively disappeared. He was banished twice. He was done for the rest of his life and had no hopes in changing his fate.

* * *

The university grounds physically shook. Parts where the building was weaker broke. Debris fell over the grounds. Students ran out from their dorms and wondered to themselves what was happening. Lights were turning on an off, the electricity breaking in certain parts and leaving many in the dark.

What the hell was happening?!

When they finally saw the cause, they could only stare in amazement.

Why are you here? Weren't you finished?

The young heir, the laughing stock... he ascended and was readmitted once again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one long rewriting of the introduction and I'm sure there are parts where my logic is just totally busted. Oh wells. Let's get on with the school life because that was my whole goal for this fic. Why did I try to rewrite the entire logic into a modern setting...


	2. First Day Back... and Already in Debt!

He stood in front of the dean's office and took a deep breath. He shifted in his place for a moment, fixed his hair, and then pushed the door open. "You wanted to see me Dean Ling Wen?"

A beautiful pair of sharp, bespectacled eyes glanced up from the papers on her desk. She smiled and waved him in. "Nice to see you again, student Xie Lian. Close the door behind you as you come in."

He obediently obeyed, then took a seat in front of her orderly desk. There were plenty of material all over the hardwood, but all meticulously organized.

Ling Wen adjusted her glasses, then flips through a few sheets of paper with tiny writing on it, reading it briefly, before she fixed her gaze upon the waiting student. She said, with a small smile, "Congratulations, young heir, you're still the most famous expelled student of Tian Guan University."

"Ahaha, what an interesting ranking!" Xie Lian's face blushed, rather embarrassed by that honor. "Who was the student who held the title before me?"

Ling Wen laughs herself, a quiet, melodious laughter. She said, "No one, that ranking was created specifically for you, young heir."

"Eh?"

"Let me show you why." She stood from her desk and pushed aside the blinds on her window. Sunlight immediately flooded in and, as soon as one's eyes adjusted, they could see a school bell completely smashed on the courtyard. The heavy debris from the flower also destroyed a garden nearby. In general, the sight was rather... shameful for a school of this prestige.

"Was the bell... always in that state?"

"Absolutely not. When you were admitted again, the heavens were completely shook by it. And, that bell fell from the top of the school. Student Xuan Zhen happened to be underneath at the same time, but thankfully, he was admitted after his distinctions in martial arts and was able to smash the bell before it injured him."

"Oh... is everything... alright?"

"Well, the bell is clearly broken over there."

"I meant the student."

"You can check for yourself on the school's communication network." She slides over a phone. Xie Lian recognized it as the newest model of the Spiritual Array Communication Phone. This was given to every single heavenly being that ascended. It ran not on electricity, but on the spiritual power of the individual using it, allowing it to work indefinitely without any worries. It was useful for students to communicate with each other and teachers if they ever found themselves in trouble. He looked at the spiritual power level the device had -- noticing it was only barely above empty.

"I will soon." He took the phone and placed it in his pocket. He played with his fingers, then finally asked, "Is there anyway I can... make amends for everything, Dean Ling Wen?"

"Simple," Ling Wen said, "You pay 8.8 million merits."

Xie Lian felt his heart break. He had ascended for picking up trash and living a life of peaceful cultivation. Without any worshipers, without any gifts -- he had next to no merits.

"Now, I know you can't afford 1/100th of that fee--"

"I can't even afford 1/1000th," Xie Lian remarked, nervously chuckling.

"Which is why the headmaster graciously offered a deal -- if you help him with an errand after class, you'll earn enough merit to repay all the destruction you caused." 

"How generous of the headmaster!" Xie Lian grinned. "What would the errand be?"

"There have been worshipers talking about a ghost that apparently appeared in the Yu Jun nightclub. If you handle the matter, you'll be freed of your debts. Deal?"

"I see nothing wrong with it," he replied, before bowing his head slightly to show respect. "Thank you Dean Ling Wen for this opportunity." 

"It's absolutely nothing. I'll even post it on the school's group chat for you to see if there are any other students who might want to help you." She took out her own phone and typed out a message, which Xie Lian received as well.

> _The headmaster has a task in the north for any students who are free today after school. Is anyone free?_

Almost immediately, there was a reply.

> _the emperor isnt in the north -- who is this for, the dean of student life?_
> 
> _Student Xuan Zhen, you seem rather free, school work treating you well?_
> 
> _my hand is still hurt from that bell! got some time to recover, ya know_

The messages between the student and dean was interrupted with an angry gif sent by another student.

> _WERE U THE ONE WHO DESTROYED THE FKING GARDEN I WORKED ON?!_

"That's Nan Yang ZhenJun, also a distinguished student in this school -- it seems because of his status he thinks he can curse in this public forum in school grounds without repercussions," Ling Wen helpfully adds, before using one hand to stroke her temple, like she had a headache.

> _lololol_
> 
> _IT WAS U WASN'T IT, I'M COMING 4 U, WYA_
> 
> _now, dont be rash and make these false accusations, idiot_

For a moment, the group chat was calm.

> _the FK u laugh 4 then? just tell the fking truth_
> 
> _i just found you funny, you know you could just ask in the group chat right? the person who destroyed it is here lololol_

Xie Lian sighed at this exchange, before hesitating over his keyboard... and typing --

> _It was me, I'm sorry..._

The group chat goes completely silent. Even after a few minutes, no one replied.

Ling Wen looked up from her phone, an apologetic smile on her face. "If student Xuan Zhen hadn't replied first, maybe another student would've volunteered."

"But they'll find out it's be they're working for eventually," Xie Lian said. His eyes were downcast. He closed them briefly, then reopened them and flashed a smile. "Besides, I'm used to working by myself. I'll just keep it that way."

He stood up from his seat, bowing to the dean before him. "I should get going to my first class. Thank you for everything, Dean Ling Wen."

"My pleasure, may you have a fine day at school, blessed by heaven's official studies." She lowers her head in return. "And good luck in your trip later, student Xie Lian."

As Xie Lian exited the room, he turned back when he heard the dean say one more thing--

"May no evil follow you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hua cheng will appear in a few chapters, i promise, i will write the fluff. for now, i hope you enjoyed the texts from mu qing and feng xin for now.  
> do i know how normal people text? apparently not


	3. The Silver Butterfly

Although the classes were tough, Xie Lian handled it well. Yet, even throughout the day, all he could think about was the challenge he would face later. When the last bell rang, he left quietly (not that he had many friends or allies in the university anymore), heading into the mortal realm to deal with the ghost they faced in the nightclub.

Back in the mortal world, the streets lit up brightly, with restaurants calling for customers to enter for an early dinner, shopkeepers peddling their wares. The streets were filled with students enjoying their night out and office workers struggling to make their way home after an exhausting day.

Xie Lian stopped by a cafe, after his stomach growled, to get a snack before he went to the nightclub alone to find out what ghost plagued them. 

He walked up to the counter of the empty cafe (since it's close to their closing time) and said, "Jasmine tea and three of your house biscuits, please!"

She cashier smiled and nodded, saying it will be out soon and he can feel free to have a seat.

Xie Lian sat down close to the window, looking out into the streets. The street lights have already turned on as the sky darkened, but the amount of people around hadn't lessened at all. A little fluttering butterfly caught his attention, as it flew languidly around the street, with almost no one noticing it.

He looked away for a moment when the cashier brought out his drink and a plate with his biscuits. "Thank you so much," he said, and he was left alone again.

He turned around again to look for the butterfly -- then realizing it was right in front of him, flapping its wings slowly, hesitantly approaching him. He raised one hand, one finger... and the translucent, ghostly lit butterfly landed on his finger, resting after a long flight.

Xie Lian found it beautiful, in a haunting way, something he has never seen before. It sparkled and dazzled. Then, after a few more seconds, flapped its wings, and flew off again, passing through the walls and windows easily, disappearing from his view.

How lovely, he thought and wondered what that was. He has never seen quite anything like it.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the cafe suddenly opened, two other students wearing Tian Guan's Mortal Realm Uniform (issued by the university anytime someone needs to descend for any extracurricular activities). They immediately walked over to Xie Lian's seat, pulling up two chairs, then bowing their heads after they sat down.

"Eh?" Xie Lian stared. "Do I... know you?"

"My name is Nan Feng, I'm friends with Nan Yang Zhenjun." 

"I'm Fu Yao and I'm friends with Xuan Zhen."

Xie Lian looked at the two of them. Both of them were youths _similar_ to people he once was friends with himself. He tilts his head and asked, "Did they ask you to come here?"

At the same time, they immediately replied, "No, they don't know."

Still confused, Xie Lian stared at them. "Ummm... do you know who I am?"

Now, it was the duos turn to stare at him incredulously. Nan Feng coughed nervously. Fu Yao rolled his eyes.

Xie Lian didn't know what was wrong with his question!

"You're the Young Heir who ascended years back," Nan Feng replied.

"The star student of the mortal realm," Fu Yao added, his arms crossed with mild irritation.

"Did he roll his eyes?" Xie Lian asked.

"Yes, and he go away if he doesn't want to be here," Nan Feng replied.

"Did I _say_ I didn't want to be here?" Fu Yao retorted, shooting Nan Feng a deadly glare.

"Your attitude isn't appreciated."

"And your--"

Before they could continue their bickering, Xie Lian interrupted, "Ah, please, no need to fight. I just wanted to ask if you are here because you want to be here. I don't want to force you to doing anything you don't want--"

Nan Feng slammed his hand on the table, shocking the staff behind the counter. Xie Lian looked over and mouthed sorry.

"I came here willingly!" they both said, in unison -- and then shot each other glares, their moods clearly ruined by their synchronization.

"Ah, alright. Let's head somewhere else. We can discuss the Yu Jun ghost elsewhere." Carefully, Xie Lian took a napkin to wrap up the biscuits he left uneaten and pocketed it for later. He was not one to waste any food.

* * *

They stood nearby the nightclub, by a vending machine watching the line to the nightclub grow despite the rumors of the ghost that haunted the place. They could not be seen by any mortal, disguising themselves as they discussed the ghost.

"What's the ghost like?" Nan Feng asked, a cool drink in hand that he bought.

"It's known as the Nightclub Snatcher, since all of the victims were last seen in the nightclub. No one knows where they have gone, they simply go in, and never exit. No one has ever seen anything before," Xie Lian explained, looking at the line and wondering how they can get in. There were a lot of men standing outside, and the bouncers only allowed women in much to the men's displeasure.

"Are there similarities between the victims?" Fu Yao asked.

"They're all women of varying appearances and status -- the only thing that they have found in common is that they're all recently single" Xie Lian scratched his cheeks, he himself stumped by the reason the ghost might be abducting those women. "As a result, the mortal realm has already concluded it might be the work of a serial killer prowling the area, but... the heaven's own investigation has concluded there have been ghost activity around here, which is why the headmaster has sent me here."

"Hmmmm..." 

The trio stood in silence for a moment, as they thought about the next steps. Before someone could break the silence, they saw a young girl frantically panting next to a wall, her skirt clearly ripped, suffering minor injuries. She could be heard whispering, begging to the heavens about a ghost. It was also cold outside, and she was hugging herself, clearly chilled. Xie Lian, without thinking, tossed over his jacket for her, which shocked her since... how did a jacket suddenly appear! She began turning, looking above, under, left, and right. Who had done this!

Realizing his mistake, Xie Lian suddenly appeared. "Wait--"

"Ah--" She turned to head off in the other direction, her eyes clearly in panic, only to trip in her confusion.

He went over to help her up and was slapped in the face much to everyone's surprise!

"Your... skirt was ripped," he said, one hand rubbing the aching red face of his. He wore a meek smile, his good intentions resulting in an undeserved slap on the face. Though, he admitted, he could have approached this better. His panic over her well-being got the best of him.

"Oh--I'm--s--sorry," she stuttered out, holding onto his jacket now, confused about what to do next. He carefully took it from her hands and helped her put it on.

"Please wear this. It's cold outside." He flashed a smile and her face blushed red.

She stared for a few moments, before bowing. She loudly said, "I'm sorry!" and runs off, turning a corner of the street.

Nan Feng and Fu Yao stood next to Xie Lian, both looking simultaneously unimpressed and confused by the situation. 

Then Fu Yao suddenly said, "Xie Lian... your neck."

"Huh?"

He reached for his neck. When he looked at his hand, he could see some blood on his hands.

"Ah, well, it seems my injuries reopened. Just need to change the bandaging," he said calmly.

After a quick trip to a pharmacy, they stood in a nearby alleyway, where Xie Lian began taking off his shirts, revealing a slender body covered in bandages. As he unwrapped the bandages around his neck to change them, Nan Feng looked surprised. Catching onto that, he followed that gaze and laughed.

"Never seen a cursed shackle before?"

"..." The two, normally talkative, didn't know what to say.

"How did you get those injuries?" Fu Yao asked.

"When I jumped off to descend to this realm, I accidentally fell onto a streetlight," he admitted. "Well... thankfully no one saw..." He had wrapped up his injuries and left as soon as he could after that, the pain not bothering him at all.

"Ah..."

"It's alright. We should be focusing on the ghost. I'll be alright. It'll heal eventually," he said.

"Right, right... so... we need to lure out the ghost, then, but it only abducts single females..." Nan Feng said. Fu Yao looked at him with an eyebrow raised, only to be swiftly elbowed.

"Which none of us are," Fu Yao said, "and we can't have someone going in our place."

"Yep, the ghost is estimated to be _wrath_ level," Xie Lian said. 

"One of us can dress like a woman then, maybe...?"

Immediately, Fu Yao and Nan Feng turned their gaze to the slender, gentle face of Xie Lian.

He looked confused, long eyelashes blinking a few times. With slender lips, he asked, "Why are you looking at me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, ok, this took a while, i also need to probably check for typos, but my MO is editing like crazy after i post it.
> 
> i've thought about this to avoid contradicting myself because guess who's a planless writer. this dummy. though since i'm doing a super faithful modern au, i guess tgcf IS the outline... 
> 
> anyways, as always lmk if there's anything! hope you enjoy


End file.
